falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Canadian Liberation Army
The Canadian Liberation Army is coalition of raiders united through the ideal of Canadian nationalism that use the casus belli of revenge to attack locations in the former United States. History The Canadian Liberation Army started as two raider groups and two ideals, united into one. The larger group was the Peggers, led by Tarleton, who were all originally from the Peg. They raided to the south in the former United States, where the pickings were better. The other, smaller group was the Red Men, a Canadian nationalist raider band led by the fanatical Cal Ulmar. Both were located in Manitoba and met for the first time in 2265. The Red Men had actually planned to ambush the Peggers and steal their supplies but upon seeing their size, Ulmar decided to make it a peaceful meeting instead. Tarleton welcomed Ulmar and the two and their raider bands socialized. Culture The Canadian Liberation Army's culture is majority focused on nationalism and raiding but there are even divisions among these. Former Red Men and Peggers are more fanatically devoted to the ideal of Canadian nationalism while most of the others are more in it for the raiding. This devotion to nationalism mostly consists of reading pre-War Canadian books and learning more about "their own history". The raiding side mostly stays down but when commanders are lax, savagery and butchery emerge once again in the CLA. Equipment The CLA are well equipped for a raider band, but this does put them on the same level with other factions such as the American Northern Army. Most of their weapons were scavenged pre-War or shoddily homemade at first, but after striking a deal with Devil's Hands Weapons, they are better equipped than before. Notable Individuals Tarleton Tarleton was the primary founder of the CLA and an ardent Canadian nationalist. He had a certain vision and charisma that attracted many to him and made his men idolize him. It was unfortunate then when he was killed at Yate's AFB in 2280. Tarleton was born in the Peg originally. An adventurous and impatient teen, he left at sixteen to join a raider band. Rising through the ranks, Tarletom became the leader of the his band in 2260 and soon rose in prominence for raiding south in America, richer lands than the frozen north. This idea, combined with Canadian nationalism, is what led to Tarleton's meeting with Cal Ulmar and the creation of the CLA. Tarleton, leading the larger group, became the overall leader of the CLA. Ulmar wanted to head southeast to raid while Tarleton wanted to head due south. Not wanting to split up the group so early, Tarleton let Ulmar go where he wanted and continued to raid. His increasing notoriety and bravery made him (and the CLA by extension) a big figure in the Canadian raiding community, with his reputation alone bringing in two new commanders: André and Sturgeon Bill. Tarleton became even more renowned and joined the Border Club. His campaigns against Badlanders made him even more popular. However, his reckoning came in 2280 when he and a few other members of CLA were just scavenging in the Deadlands in an old air force base. An ANA patrol, led by Tom Renner, recognized the CLA and attacked, with Tom Renner and Tarleton killing each other. Tarleton's death led to a brief power vacuum in the CLA and a withdrawal from raiding in south. This was ended when Ulmar returned from the Midwest and became leader, determined to carry on Tarleton's legacy. Sturgeon Bill Sturgeon Bill is the CLA's "Indian" commander and the organization's current second-in command. He has a checkered record and a painful past. Bill or "Little Bill" as be was called was born in Sturgeon Lake in 2241, a First Nationa settlement that had once been a reservation. The people there made a bare living and were poor, but they scraped by. Bill learned how to read and write from his mother and how to hunt from his father. He had a good life. This ended in 2258. A raiding party from the Alaska Badlander Pack came upon Sturgeon Lake and tore it apart. Bill witnessed his father killed resisting the Badlanders and his mother and two sister raped, then executed. Bill himself managed to run away into the wilderness along with some of the rest of his people, fleeing east. They fled southeast for about a year before being apprehended by raiders in the ruins of Saskatoon in Saskatchewan. The adults of tribe were killed while the children were incorporated into the raider band. Little Bill became known as Sturgeon Bill and became a very skilled raider. He rose to become the leader of the raider band in 2264 and expanded east, raiding several mining camps and small settlements. He became rather infamous for some time. However, upon hearing of the founding of the CLA and Tarleton's campaign against the Badlanders, Sturgeon Bill decided to join up with CLA in 2271. Many of the raiders under his command decide to desert rather join the CLA, who were known for do more dangerous work than other raiders. Sturgeon Bill himself, however, has served as a loyal commander of the CLA but is not quite like the other commanders, preferring to stay on his own and not accepting the Border Club's invitation. This gives him a certain mystique to some, a vision of a damaged man. Cal Ulmar The CLA's other ultra-nationalist and its current leader, Cal Ulmar was the group's co-founder and is possibly the most fanatical commander within the CLA. Ulmar was born to a single mother in Ronto and was sold to slavers to pay off a chem debt. Raised a slave, the boy became distant, aggressive, and cunning. Eventually, Ulmar was rescued by all ghoul band of outlaws fighting slavery, who raised him. One of the anti-slavery outlaws in particular, a ghoul who used to be a Canadian rebel, taught Ulmar about Canada's history and how to fight. When his father figure was forced to leave and the outlaws collapsed into infighting the late 2260s, Cal Ulmar headed west with a few friends to seek his fortunes. This ended up being raiding and Ulmar grew to become the leader of a close-knit, Canadian-nationalist raider band known as the Red Men. Operating in Manitoba, Ulmar preferred to prey on other raiders and lone wanderers than attack "fellow Canadians". Cal Ulmar was instrumental in adding the nationalism angle in the Canadian Liberation Army when he and Tarleton founded it. However, he always remained the junior partner in the raider coalition but did not much care as long as he could raid the U.S. After the CLA was founded in 2266, Ulmar decided to head southeast to raid while Tarleton headed due south. Heading through the mostly unappealing wastelands of Minnesota, Ulmar intended to attack the Detroit Wasteland and claim its "vast wealth" for Canada. He first met with Detroit's warlords in 2270 and went to war right away. This war lasted eleven years and cost thousands of lives, mostly wastelanders and slaves. Ulmar and the CLA took a big toll on the Detroit warlords but were unable to take the whole city. Also, word from back west told Ulmar that Tarleton had died in battle and he was now the leader of the CLA. Not wanting his position to be usurped and not making any progress, Ulmar razed the land he took in Detroit and went back to Manitoba. He proceeded to take power without conflict and has been the leader of the CLA ever since. An anti-American fanatic and experienced fighter, Ulmar is the perfect fit for the CLA. André André is less oriented towards Canadian nationalism, as he was born in Quebec and is more mercenary than the other CLA commanders. Recruited along with his raider band by Tarleton, André's flashy personality and passionate speechs has endeared him to many in the CLA, if not his loyalty. He is the lady's man of the CLA commanders and is not willing to take no for an answer. He was born in 2249 in a small French-speaking village in Quebec to well-off parents. He and his siblings grew up safe, being taught how read, write, and do mathematics. However, this was not enough for André, who wanted "some action". So, when he turned thirteen, André joined a gang of youth that went out into the countryside that vandalized property and took chems. This went on for about five years, but when André's gang attacked a caravan, all of gang was banished from the village and forced to leave the area. André, a quick thinker, took control of the gang from its leader and went went to try to raid. A young ambitious man with many tastes, André was successful in raiding and recruited more to his raider group, the Tueurs. Over time, they moved into Manitoba and raided even more. André accumulated a collection of sex slaves and became infamous for his love of teenage girls. André made a name for himself when he started to raid caravans from the Peg during Zinner's reign in the 2270s. So, Tarleton, now head of the CLA, approached André and asked him to be part of the CLA. Flattered, André joined the CLA but was not allowed to hold a high rank in the CLA yet. He was also forced to stop raiding caravans from the Peg and redirecting his actions south. The raiding in America went off without a hitch. André was a great raider and became known for making quips before snuffing out or taking his victims. After the death of Tarleton in 2280 and the ascension of Cal Ulmar, André became a commander. He became one of the most public CLA commanders when he attacked Williston, fighting the Badlands Roughriders. André is still a part of the CLA, and still enjoy good hot Cosbys. Scarface Supreme Scarface Supreme or Scarface was originally a Badlander who was part of the Alaska Badlander Pack. He also had a different name, Slick, and was an expert tracker. That all changed in 2269. A young confident Badlander needing to prove himself, Slick first proved himself by going into the Northern Wastes and killing a Snow Bear in his Hunting Rite. After returnjng, Slick jockeyed for the honor of bearing the Pack Standard. Usually reserved for only the greatest warrior in the Pack, Slick wanted to show that he was the best of the best. In 2268, Slick fought the other claimants to the Standard and finally beat the standard bearer himself in a close duel. Slick carried the standard in the battle for the first time in 2260, against ghoulified soldiers in the ruins of Anchorage. The young rash Badlander went into battle bearing the Pack Standard in one hand and a hand flamer in the other. The first few battles were easy enough, with the ghouls retreating further into the ruins. Slick and the rest of the Pack forged deeper. This turned out to be a trap, with the ghouls booby trapping the ruins and being aided by their feral brethren. Many Badlanders of the Alaska Badlanders Pack were slain that day. Seeing his best friend injured by a tripwire, Slick put down all his equipment at the moment (including the Pack Standard) and carried his friend out of the firefight. When Slick came back for his equipment, it was all gone. This caused Slick to go into a panic, and he combed over the ruins desperately. Instead of finding the Pack Standard, Slick found his Pack, who questioned him on where the Pack Standard. After some protest, Slick squeaked out that he had lost it. The Pack went wild and beat Slick black and blue. Slick knew this was only the beginning. The Alaska Badlanders Pack carried out brutal rituals on Slick, scarring him and branding his face. After a week or so of torture, Slick was unleashed into the wasteland with his marks of shame. Slick knew the only chance he had was retrieving the Pack Standard in Anchorage. He spent a year combing through Anchorage searching for the Pack Standard. Slick was desperate to find it and sold everything he had (including his body a few times) to find it. The only thing he wanted was to rejoin the Pack. As it turned out, the Pack Standard was recovered, but not by Slick. It was by some young pup that didn't deserve the fame. Some arrogant pup had taken the Pack Standard while he had to remain an exile in the wasteland. That was what broke Slick. He saw through the Badlanders' tribal mumbo-jumbo and that there was no going back to his own Pack. Slick even abandoned his old tribal name and decided to head east, as a man with no name. A scarred drifter with a mysterious past who would look for someplace hwere he could be happy again, have a life. And so he wandered. After three years of wandering around the Canadian wasteland, the man with no name headed through the former provinces until he came to Manitoba. From there, he went to the Peg where he rested for a while. This turned out to be longer than, he expected and the drifter once known as Slick took a job as bouncer to one of the casinos. His terrifying visage and fighting skills made him known to many in the Peg, and he was given the nickname Scarface Supreme. While he was in the town, Scarface Supreme was approached by a tall man in a well-cut uniform. This man introduced himself as Tarleton and asked Scarface to join his raider gang. He was reluctant at first, but Scarface decided that it was all he was good at, violence, so why not? Scarface Supreme joined the Peggers and over time reached a high position in the gang. When the Peggers helped create the CLA, Scarface was made one of its first commanders. Since then, he began to loosen up. Although Scarface remained a bit of a nihilist who cared little for life, he began to at least take life with a sense of humor and managed to create "a new Pack". Scarface Supreme often frequents the Border Club and gets along famously with the other patrons. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Badlands Category:Raiders